¿Esto es amor?
by UnaSucrette
Summary: Algunas personas empiezan a cambiar con la llegada de Priya al instituto en especial Amber, quien poco a poco se siente atraída por la morena y termina por refugiarse en sus crecientes sentimientos hacia ella después de ver a Catiel & Sucrette besarse.


**Disclaimer** : Corazón de melón y sus personajes son propiedad de ChiNoMiKo.

 **Nota** : Bueno, antes de que empiecen con el fic quisiera hacer una aclaración; a Sucrette la describo como la que originalmente nos dio ChiNoMiKo al registrarnos en el juego, ya saben de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, de ahí que en algunas partes solo haga referencia a ella como la chica de ojos verdes o esmeraldas.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Amber cambio de look por el mechón de cabello que le corto Priya, como siempre la rubia había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua del cual creyó salir victoriosa, por su parte Priya estaba superando que Sucrette le contara su gusto por Castiel, puesto que Su la creía más una competencia, lo cual decepcionaba a la morena pues ella no sentía nada por los chicos, sin embargo por la joven de ojos verdes sentía algo más que una simple amistad, trataba de hacer que ese sentimiento se desvaneciera ya que era consciente de que Sucrette no sentía lo mismo, por otra parte a Priya le había gustado el cambio de look de Amber lo cual hacia que se empezara a fijar más en ella, y sus roces por haberle cortado el cabello le divertían, la morena buscaba un momento para estar a solas con la rubia pues había notado que poco a poco lograba confundir su sentir hacia ella; fue así como después de que las tres brujas fueran a almorzar y antes de ir al gimnasio para el anuncio de la directora Priya & Amber se toparon en el pasillo.

-Así que aquí estás rubia- dijo Priya en son de burla. 

-¿Vas a dejarme en paz un momento? 

-Hmmm… mi querida Amber, si te soy honesta no tengo ánimos de dejarte "en paz"- terminando esta frase Priya acorralo a Amber contra los casilleros, ambas se veían a los ojos, Priya pensaba que Amber tenía unos lindos ojos azules, mientras que la rubia se encontraba un poco confundida respecto a sus sentimientos.

 _-¿Por qué cuando estoy cerca de Priya me siento aún mejor que cuando tengo unos segundos sobre mí la mirada de Castiel?-_ se preguntó, trago saliva y se sonrojo, el sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por la morena, así que esbozó una sonrisa viendo como Amber caía poco a poco en sus brazos -metafóricamente hablando-, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, era Sucrette entonces ambas se separaron de golpe tomando cada una su papel. 

-Ya vale. Será mejor que dejes de seguirme- grito la rubia aun sonrojada. 

-No te sigo. No sé cómo te las arreglas para ir siempre al mismo sitio que yo debo ir. Voy a terminar creyendo que te gusta mi compañía.

-Estas soñando, maldita…- concluyo la rubia y ambas vieron como Sucrette se alejaba por el pasillo ignorando su riña, Amber pensó que por primera vez no le molestaba la intromisión de Su, y que por el contrario así le daba tiempo de pensar sobre lo que sentía hacia Priya, la rubia y la morena cruzaron miradas una vez más y entonces la rubia se fue por su lado con su típica altivez, en cambio Priya gozaba ver caminar a Amber mientras se alejaba.

La rubia entro al aula b para reunirse con sus amigas, las vio sentadas al final del salón, se sentó junto a ellas y tratando de sonar lo más natural pregunto a Charlotte.

-¿Sabes en donde puede estar Castiel?- a la castaña no le sorprendía para nada esa pregunta, suspiro en su interior y se preguntó hasta cuándo Amber seguiría tras el pelirrojo, y, cuándo aceptaría que el chico estaba interesado en alguien más, reprimió sus pensamientos y respondió a la rubia.

-La verdad es que no lo he visto pero, siendo Castiel probablemente esté en el patio o en el sótano.

-¿Hablan de Castiel?- pregunto Karla entrando al salón para intentar integrarse con las tres brujas, Amber vio a Li y Charlotte poner los ojos en blanco, pues ninguna (incluida Amber) soportaban a Karla, como esta última vio que ninguna de las tres chicas le respondió siguió hablando- Me parece que lo vi en el patio, cerca del club de jardinería, pero, justo cuando yo venía para acá vi a Sucrette rondando por ahí, lo más probable es que estén hablando- dijo con cizaña- aunque no deberías de preocuparte por eso Amber, ya que tú eres mucho más guapa que esa metiche- callo un momento mientras vio como la rubia se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que venir a molestarnos?- dijo Charlotte, y a Karla se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, Amber ignoro a las presentes y salió del aula para dirigirse al patio.

Al llegar al lugar noto que Castiel y la joven de ojos verdes hablaban, pero esta última parecía un poco frustrada, vio como Sucrette daba media vuelta para irse y como Castiel la tomo del brazo, la llevaba hacia él y… ¿la besaba?, al ver esto Amber quedo helada, pero a los pocos segundos sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, estas se escapaban y corrían por sus mejillas, la rubia apretó el puño, bajo la mirada y camino hasta el interior del instituto, buscaba un lugar en el cual poder llorar sin que nadie la viera, para su desgracia al entrar se topó con sus "amigas" que evidentemente se dieron cuenta de su estado.

-¿Amber?- dijeron estas dos al unísono

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Li, aunque era evidente que no.

 **-¿A ustedes que les importa?** \- grito la rubia mientras seguía su andar hasta el baño.

-¿A dónde vas?, es hora de ir al gimnasio para el anuncio de la directora- dijo Charlotte.

 **-¡NO ME INTERESA ESE ESTUPIDO ANUNCIO!-** exclamo Amber y sus amigas cruzaron una mirada, entendieron que algo malo le había sucedido y que debían darle espacio, y que si la rubia quería les contaría después lo que la llevo al estado de ira.

Al entrar en el baño del instituto y asegurarse de que nadie más estaba ahí Amber se encerró en uno y lloro, saco su frustración durante algunos minutos, entonces alguien toco a la puerta del baño en el que se encerró la rubia.

-¿Amber?- escucho que la llamaban y reconoció la voz de la persona, se trataba de Priya.

-¡Agh!- puso los ojos en blanco y hablo con su típico desdén mientras secaba sus lágrimas- ¿Tu qué haces aquí?, ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en el estúpido anuncio que va a dar la directora?- Priya noto como a Amber se le quebraba la voz, ella había escuchado y visto todo desde que la rubia grito en el pasillo, fue entonces que decidió seguirla y no dejarla sola.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te puso en ese estado?- dijo la morena recargándose en la puerta del baño.

-Como si te importara lo que me pasa, además no te conozco lo suficiente y te he visto junto a la estúpida que finge ser buena, y si te cuento seguramente irás corriendo a contarle todo- ante esto Priya suspiro.

-El león cree que todos son de su condición- Amber frunció el ceño.

-¿Ahora me vas a dar clases de moral?

-Sí quieres podría, como también podría ayudarte con tu problema- la rubia medito esto unos segundos y salió del baño, Priya sonrió, pero la rubia camino hasta el espejo que estaba frente al lavabo, Amber se observó en él y noto que se le habían puesto rojos los ojos por llorar, hurgo entre su bolsa, saco su maquillaje e hizo lo propio, mientras Priya la observaba, Amber noto esto por el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Vas a dejar de observarme?, estúpida acosadora.

-¿Vas a contarme que te ocurrió para que te pusieras así?

-Ya te dije que no confió en ti, ahora lárgate y déjame tranquila.

-¿Sabes?, no es mi estilo airar secretos- dijo la morena y Amber repitió esto último con voz infantil para intentar hacer enojar a Priya.

-Eres tan dulce, aunque un poco hueca- dijo la morena, lo cual hizo que su interlocutora se sonrojara y frunciera el ceño.

-¡Deja de tratarme así!- gruño la rubia girándose un poco para lanzarle una mirada asesina a la morena.

-Es divertido verte enojada- dijo Priya acercándose a Amber- Aunque… no me gusta verte triste- paso una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, entonces ambas se vieron a los ojos, Amber sintió que se sonrojaba, y pensó en empujar a Priya para salir de ahí, pero lo que hizo fue algo totalmente diferente y que ni siquiera ella se esperó, abrazo a Priya y volvió a llorar.

Priya sorprendida pero feliz del pequeño progreso de Amber, pasó una mano por los cabellos dorados de la chica, la morena estaba a punto de hablar cuando Amber fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¡Todo es culpa de esa estúpida!, odio a Sucrette.

-Pero, ¿Por qué la odias tanto?, ella es una buena chica, siempre trata de ayudar a los demás y…

-¿Ahora tú también la vas a defender?- grito Amber posando sus zafiros en los de Priya.

-No te pongas celosa- ante esas palabras Amber se separó de golpe de la morena.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, estúpida- dijo Amber sobresaltada- ¿Crees que es por ti?, es por Castiel, antes de venir acá vi como esa besaba a Castiel- Priya se sorprendió cuando escucho a Amber decir eso.

-Entonces… ¿Sucrette se confesó a Castiel?

-¿Como que se confesó?, ¿Tu sabías algo?- vocifero la rubia con una mirada escrutiñadora.

-Vale Amber, no te hagas la que no sabías, esa chica Sucrette es muy transparente con sus sentimientos es obvio que a ella le gusta Castiel, y aunque él es más complicado se ve que también gusta de ella- la rubia se quedó muda por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Tú no sabes lo que sufrí al ver a esa y a Castiel besarse.

-Supones mucho las cosas, cuando ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez he sentido lo mismo- dijo Priya y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Señoritas, ¿Aún siguen aquí?- dijo la profesora Delanay entrando al baño y observando minuciosamente a las chicas, ninguna contesto a su pregunta- muévanse, tienen que ir al gimnasio, la directora les tiene que informar a todos los alumnos los detalles del próximo evento.

-Tiene razón profesora, será mejor que nos pongamos camino al gimnasio, ¿Vamos Amber?- inquirió Priya, pero Delanay las miro con desconfianza, y entonces cayo en cuenta.

-¿Qué ustedes dos no son las que se estaban peleando el otro día en mi clase?- las chicas cruzaron una mirada, pero Priya tomo la palabra.

-Así es señora, pero, le aseguro que ahora Amber y yo estamos intentando llevarnos bien- la profesora no le creyó a Priya cuando noto que los ojos de Amber estaban un poco rojos e hinchados.

-Señorita Amber, ¿Su compañera la estaba molestando?

-¿Qué?- dijo la rubia.

-Es que… pareciera que estaba llorando- dijo la mujer con firmeza.

-¡Ah, eso!- guardo silencioso y pensó en su respuesta, pues en la cabeza de la rubia había un mar de dudas, si ella afirmaba que Priya la molestaba y actuaba un poco más como de costumbre lograría que volvieran a castigar a la morena e incluso si se lo proponía que la corrieran del instituto, pero por otro lado le agradaba la compañía de Priya, sentía que era sincera y que quizá podría confiar en ella… Por primera vez, Amber pensaba en las consecuencias de sus palabras- Priya no ha hecho nada- respondió, la profesora observo minuciosamente a Amber pues aún tenía sembrada la duda.

-De acuerdo señoritas-dijo suspirando- pero será mejor que se den prisa para ir al gimnasio, solo recuerden que las estaré observando- dijo y las dos caminaron rumbo al lugar.

Al llegar al gimnasio las dos chicas se separaron, Amber se reunió junto a sus "amigas" y Priya junto a Iris, Violetta y Melody, sin embargo aunque Priya & Amber estaban cada cual con su grupo cada tanto cruzaban miradas, incluso Priya le sonreía a Amber, pero la rubia solo se sonrojaba, fruncía el entrecejo y desviaba la mirada.

-El evento del que tanto han estado especulando jóvenes- dijo la directora echándole una mirada a Peggy- Es un baile escolar en parejas, se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes, puesto que aún hay cosas que no hemos terminado de decidir, como la temática del baile, la música y muchas otras cosas, dejaremos un cartel con más información del evento, y cualquier duda que tengan podrán acercarse a Nathaniel o a Melody para preguntar por más detalles.

Cuando la directora termino de hablar todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, todos (aunque nadie quería aceptarlo) se preguntaban con quién irían al baile. Nuevamente Priya y Amber cruzaron miradas, la primera dejo todo de lado y salió del gimnasio, seguida por la rubia, Priya camino hasta el club de jardinería fue entonces que se detuvo y dijo.

-Sabía que me seguirías, pero, así me haces más fácil las cosas.

-¡Agh!, se clara que me da dolor de cabeza- dijo Amber tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Priya de lo más natural, Amber puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Contigo?

-¡Noooo, con Kim!- dijo con ironía y puso los ojos en blanco- ¿En verdad hay algo de materia gris allá arriba?- señalo la cabeza de la rubia y esta enfureció.

-No sé ni porque te seguí, solo te burlas de mí, a pesar de que te conté por qué llore en el baño, ya estoy harta de ti y de todos- Amber se cruzó de brazos mientras Priya pensó que le gustaba como lucia la rubia enfadada es así como se acercó hasta ella, no pudiendo controlarse más, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, la rubia estaba sorprendida sin embargo correspondió el beso de la morena, en ese momento ya no existía Sucrette ni Castiel, ni ningún otra persona, tampoco el día y la noche, ni las horas ni los segundos, fue como si todo se hubiera congelado en ese ardiente momento que ambas disfrutaron, en el que se sentía como si valiera la pena estar una junto a la otra, todos los problemas fueron olvidados en ese momento, sentir los labios de la otra rozar los propios, era un júbilo para ambas, ese néctar del pecado, pasados unos segundos se separaron, las dos estaban sonrojadas pero Priya fue la primera en hablar.

-Espero que con esto entiendas que de verdad me gustas. Y… sobre ir al baile, solo piénsalo, tienes un mes para decidir si vas conmigo o te quedas en tu casa.

-¿Acaso me has visto bien?- Amber volvió al desdén para ocultar su verdadero sentir por Priya- es evidente que más de un chico me invitara al baile.

-Con tu carácter lo dudo mucho, y además, ¿Quién esperas que te invite?, ¿Castiel? Espera… lo más probable es que el invite a Su.

 **-¡Agh!, ¡TE ODIO!-** grito la rubia mientras se marchaba, dejando así sola a Priya, fue entonces que alguien que después de ver la escena se acercó a la morena.

-¿Priya?- la morena volteo y se quedó sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba- ¿T-tú besaste a Amber?

Bueno, como se dieron cuenta use una de las escenas finales del capítulo 28 para empezar la historia dicho esto quiero aclarar por qué escogí o decidí que el chico con el que se besara Sucrette en esta historia sea Castiel, aunque si ustedes son tan adictas a CdM como yo deben suponerlo, pues más que nada porque es el chico al que a Amber le afectaría más ver besar a Sucrette, sí, creo que le afecta más que ver a Nathaniel porque digo, de Nath que es su hermano solo le molestaría, aunque si creo que Amber tendría pensamientos como "Es que ella (Sucrette) me roba a todas las personas que quiero", "Voy a ser degradada de posición", "Se mete con mi hermano porque seguramente busca dañarme", etc. Pero, que vea besar a Castiel (y sí ChiNoMiKo llegara a hacer eso en la historia, que quien sabe) obviamente le rompería el corazón, porque aunque la chica no es taaaan de mi agrado si entiendo que le dolería como a cualquiera (quiero suponer) que viera al chico que tanto ama besar a una chica que para empezar es "su enemiga"

En fin, me gustaría conocer la opinión que tienen de esto, bueno, en general del fic, incluso si quieren señalarme alguna falta de ortografía, que si se me fue un punto o una coma, es bienvenido, hasta las mentadas de madre. xD

Sin más me despido, y nos leemos hasta el siguiente capítulo. : )


End file.
